


Morning Shenanigans

by blackbones



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: I just wanted to write them being cute, Licking, gil's just a jerk, idk how to tag this, not in the sexual way, not so early mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbones/pseuds/blackbones
Summary: It's not so early morning and Gilgamesh feels like pestering his bed mate.





	Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write them being dorks. I had the idea of Gil licking Diarmuid to be a pain and the idea wouldn't leave me alone so this is the product. Summary probably isn't a good summary but whatever. Hope you enjoy!

Warm, late morning sunlight washed across a scarlet bed, illuminating the room and leaving the blankets pleasantly warm. It was well past a reasonable time to get up but that had never bothered Gilgamesh before and it didn’t bother him now. He yawned and stretched, completely unconcerned with the world.

Next to the god-king lay a particular dark haired Irish knight, who had his face buried in his pillow, hair messy from sleep.

Gilgamesh lazily ran his fingers through the wild hair, smoothing some of the tangles and fly away chunks. Diarmuid sighed and nuzzled his face deeper into the pillow.

“My love,” Gilgamesh cooed, “it’s time to get up.” He pulled softly on one of Diarmuid’s ears for emphasis. Diarmuid made a lame excuse at squirming away that made Gilgamesh laugh. “You’re the one who always wants to be up early. Did I keep you up too late last night?”

Diarmuid didn’t respond except to attempt to bury his face further into the pillow. Gilgamesh leaned down and pressed his nose into Diarmuid’s hair and breathed in deeply. Diarmuid smelled… human. Vaguely like sweat, quite a bit like leather, and possibly something flowery, though no flowers grew in Chaldea, which was a shame. Feeble though they were, they looked nice.

“You’re quite needy this morning, my king,” Diarmuid muttered into the pillow.

“You’re not awake yet,” Gilgamesh replied.

“I can’t be the only thing that amuses you.”

“Of course not, but right now I want you to amuse me.”

Diarmuid finally rolled over, forcing Gilgamesh to stop leaning on him. “And what shall I do to amuse you, my lord?”

Gilgamesh shrugged.

“That’s helpful.” Diarmuid sat up and took his turn stretching, yawning as he did so. He squinted at his partner, looking ready to fall back asleep. After a moment he muttered something in Irish.

“I’m afraid I don’t speak that language,” Gilgamesh said.

Diarmuid blinked. “I hadn’t realized I said that out loud. I was saying you’re hard to look at in the sunlight.”

Gilgamesh snorted. “I’m not even in my armor.”

“You’re not.”

Gilgamesh wanted him to talk more. He liked Diarmuid’s Irish accent, liked it even better when the knight actually spoke Irish, but the knight always flattened it in favor of the more boring English accent so he could be understood by Roman and Master. Gilgamesh could spend hours listening to that accent talk about the most boring things in the world.

Not aware that he had spaced out, Gilgamesh started when Diarmuid gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He caught the lancer before he could pull away and kissed him properly. Diarmuid hummed happily, letting the god-king take the lead.

Feeling mischievous, Gilgamesh kissed down Diarmuid’s jaw and nipped gently at his neck. Then he moved back up and licked right across Diarmuid’s cheek.

The lancer yelped and ducked away. He rubbed furiously at his cheek, face screwed up in disgust. “Did you just -- Why’d you lick me?!”

Gilgamesh cackled and toppled over backwards, kicking the bed with his heels like an excited child. Diarmuid tried to glare at him and stifle his own laughter, and upon failing that, threw a pillow at his lover. It bounced off Gilgamesh’s face and the god-king only laughed harder.

“You’re terrible,” Diarmuid huffed.

Gilgamesh peeked at him around the pillow, still giggling. Diarmuid sighed and moved closer, pulling the pillow away. Deciding to be vengeful, he leaned down and licked Gilgamesh in return. The god-king gasped before they both erupted into laughter again. Within a minute they were simply a heap of giggles, trying and failing to stop the laughter from starting fresh all over again.

By the time they sobered, Diarmuid’s head had come to rest on Gilgamesh’s chest. He could hear the god-king’s heart beating, feel it against his cheek, just inches away from him. He smiled, eyes closed. People called Gilgamesh heartless and here he was, listening to the very heart people claimed didn’t exist.

A sigh lifted Diarmuid’s head and let it down again. “I suppose now you’ll say it’s time to get up and go find the kid.”

“Mmh, I’d prefer to stay here. If Master needs us, they can come find us.”

“If they barge in here I’m throwing them back out.”

“Master’s not uncultured, they’ll knock first.”

Gilgamesh snorted. “I swear, aside from you, they’re the only person around here with any sense. They’re almost worthy of being called something more than a mongrel.”

“What a pleasant king I have,” Diarmuid replied, slightly slurred. He was falling asleep again. Gilgamesh pet his knight’s hair, feeling sleepy himself.

“That was your decision, my love. Let’s just nap here for the rest of the day.”

Diarmuid hummed in agreement, readjusting himself into a more comfortable position. Gilgamesh tucked one arm under his own head and let the other continue petting Diarmuid’s hair. He closed his eyes and sighed in content.

Who cares if the kid needs them. There are plenty of other servants around with less important things to do. Like Spartacus. Gilgamesh has no idea what that berserker gets up to and has no desire to learn about it. The master can use him instead.

The only thing Gilgamesh is interested in is the feeling of Diarmuid sleeping next to him and the warm sunlight. Nothing else in the world matters.


End file.
